


Maybe in the next lifetime

by MiaRStark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaRStark/pseuds/MiaRStark
Summary: Tony's daughter, Mia, and Steve have tried so many times to be happy together. Maybe, they just aren't meant to have a happy ending.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)





	1. The Attack in Vienna

Chapter one

The Attack in Vienna

Steve hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket. Twenty minutes ago, Vienna's attack happened, they said his best friend since childhood was responsible for it. Rogers didn't know what to think; Bucky might have done it. He was brainwashed after all, but Cap didn't want to believe it.

The soldier walked inside the restaurant and stood at the bar next to Sam, who was having brunch.

-Really? How can this man always be eating? – Steve thought

-Did she tell you to stay out of it? – The man wearing a red cap asked Rogers – Might have a point

-He’d do it for me – Captain replied without looking at him

-In 1945, maybe- Sam pointed out – I want to make sure we consider all our options. The people that shoot at you usually wind-up shooting at me.

When Steve was ready to reply, a young beautiful blonde woman crossed the restaurant's doors, holding a folder closed to her body. Several men looked at her in awe. Sharon Carter walked to the bar and stood next to Steve without looking at him either.

-Do they think that sunglasses and a hat will hide their identities? -She asked herself. Probably, she would mention it to Steve later

Casually, she made signs to the bartender to get her a drink.

-Tips have been pouring in since that footage went public- She said quietly- Everybody thinks the Winter soldier goes to their gym.

Steve moved the coffee that he had ordered, pretending that he would drink from it.

-Most of it is noise. Except for this- Carter added and slid Steve a file- My boss expects a briefing, pretty much now

\- Boy, I don't miss briefing- Sam talked with his head down, taking another bite from his plate.

\- . . . so that's all the head start you're going to get- Sharon finished and sipped her drink

-Thank you- Rogers said. His voice was somewhat defeated. He wanted to do the right thing. He was trying to be strong and keep fighting, but there was so much pilling up in his heart: Bucky spent 70 years being tortured by Hydra, his friendship with Tony would probably end if they disagreed on the accords, he was putting Sam and Sharon in danger, and Peggy just died. To make everything a little bit worse: the person that would probably make him feel better wasn’t in his life anymore.

Everyone assumed that Peggy was his moral compass, but they were wrong. She was a good friend. Carter was his first love, but not the love of his life. You shouldn't marry someone that emptied a gun on you (not knowing if the Shield would protect you or no) just because she was jealous, even though they were very much not official yet. No, it was not Peggy. It was Mia, like in Amelia Stark, Tony’s daughter.

He had broken up with her after Hydra tried to kidnap Mia to make Steve surrender. They wanted his blood to create more soldiers. Leaving her was probably the most stupid decision he had made in his life, and as Tony said, "Pal, you are pretty much a huge idiot sometimes."

If he called her, she would pick up the phone and listen to him. However, it wasn’t fair to her. He was well aware that she moved back to Italy (where she was born) to distance herself from the Avengers. The less thing Steve wanted to do was pull her right back into all the mess, and boy, a lot was going on!

She was right; he should've gotten a regular job. He did finish his studies back in the 40s (Not to mention Bucky help him pay for it “You’ll pay me later, once you get a fancy lawyer job or something). When they were together, they talked thousands of times about him passing the Shield to someone else.

Every mission, he would promise her it was the last one, and every time he disappointed her. This was something for which Steve would never forgive himself. He knew he broke her heart many times, even though she never complained.

Steve wasn't even sure what was going on in her life lately. They haven't spoken in months, and Rogers was not on social media (neither wanted to be). He did hear now, and then Tony and Rhodey complain about her boyfriend who was “a big jerk with too much of an attitude and too little talent," quoting, once again, Earth's Best Defender.

The sole idea of someone else touching her made him nauseous.

"YOU broke up with her" -He remembered Natasha telling him the day he found out Amelia had a boyfriend – "She owes you NO explanation, and she is completely entitled to move on with her life."

He knew Natasha was right, that “big jerk” could offer her a normal relationship. He could take her on dates without Fury interrupting. He could marry her and have kids like a normal man. He wasn’t almost a century old

He sighed. Sam looked at him, but he didn’t say anything.

-And you’re going to have to hurry up. We have orders to shoot on sight- Sharon’s pressing tone brought him back from Mia to reality. He needed to find Bucky before anyone else. Rogers knew that much.

-We will – He said as Sharon was walking away- Thank you, Sharon. Please, be careful.

Captain America started to second guess his decisions, not the one about finding Bucky. He would never turn his back on his friends.

-Friends – He thought to himself – Tony is my friend too. A good friend. I’m just making his life a nightmare right now. Maybe, I do need to give him a break after all. He is trying to protect innocent people from us.

-You still can sign it – Sam said, reading his mind, he finally was done with his food – Natasha said it, just because it is the path of less resistance, it's not a wrong path to take

After his last words, Wilson paid his bill and walked out of the restaurant. Steve did the same fifteen minutes later, so people would not be suspicious

They meet two blocks away from the restaurant. Sam arrived there first. He was sitting on a black rental car they got. Steve sat in the front seat of the car

-Are you Okay? – Sam asked Steve after a few minutes of silence. The only answer he obtained was a long sigh

Rogers was thinking about a conversation he had with Vision a couple of days prior

_“- Capitan Rogers, may I have a word? – He had asked Steve while he was standing at his office’s door. Steve nodded and made a gesture with his right hand inviting him in._

_-I believe Mr. Stark just hung up with Miss. Stark – Vision stated without any emotion in his speech._

_-Well, she is his daughter, and she is leaving abroad. I believe she is six or seven hours ahead of us- Rogers replied – so it is entirely expected that they are talking_

_-It is six hours, sir- Vision corrected him- I found very interesting something she had said to her father when he asked if the Accords were a good idea_

_Steve gesticulated with his hand encouraging Vision to continue_

_\- “Dad, the USA constitution has been amended twenty-seven times. I’m sure you can do the same with the accords. Don't let this keep eating at you" – Vision quote – "Sign it, you can make amendments later. We got enough lawyers."_

_-Did Tony ask you to talk to me? – This was the only response coming out of Steve_

_-He did not. I believe his words were, "Rogers does NOT need to know when I call my daughter," -Vision replied_

_-I see, thank you, Vision – Cap murmured, and Vision left, crossing the wall."_

-You have that look – Sam’s voice brought him back to reality. He looked a little annoyed, but Steve didn’t blame him

-What look? – Trustfully, Rogers had no idea what Wilson was talking about

-You know…that look- Sam continued pointing at Steve's eyes – The look you have when you are about to do something incredibly stupid

-Gee, thanks, Sam- Steve said, looking at him a little annoyed, turning his head towards the window

Sam was right, though. He had had one of his brilliant ideas. Nothing surprising about Steve putting himself in danger for no good reason at all. What was truly surprising was that Sam would follow him every time he had a bad (or any) idea. This is how the two Avengers made a quick stop on their way to Bucharest

-I can’t believe I let you talk me into this- Sam said, sitting on his bed in the shared room they got in the hotel. Wilson rested his back on the board of the bed, and his arms crossed over his chest – This is one of your worse ideas

-I need to talk to her- Steve replied, looking outside the window. It was a fantastic view of the suburbs outside Rome

-Nowadays we use cellphones, Rogers- Wilson replied, visibly upset – She is seeing someone else, or that’s what Rhodey mentioned. Moreover, she agrees with the accords, and you are just going to upset her by telling her why you didn't sign them

-I'm not telling her why I didn't sign – Steve said, feeling defeated. He knew Sam was right. He was selfish– I need to talk to her. At least once, before…

-Before we get kill or arrested – Sam finished sighing

-Yes – Steve agreed- I need to talk to her. If this ends up badly...I just…. I want to say goodbye to her. 

-Okay, first of all-, Wilson changed his tone to a playful one trying to cheer up Rogers, who looked like someone just gave him a death sentence- We are not dying because I bought tickets for the Super Bowl, and I'm not missing it. Secondly, I get it. The chick is extraordinary...she seems funny...Italians do it better and the whole thing, but she moved on. Did she call you to say goodbye when she moved to Europe?

-I broke up with her. She owes me no explanation- Steve repeated Natasha’s words – And she is nowhere close to getting killed or arrested

-Oh, Lord Rogers. Aren’t you dating Sharon, by the way? - Sam continued trying to talk some sense into Steve. He knew that it was useless because Rogers was too stubborn 

-It was nothing serious- Steve whispered - Just a couple of months… it was just way too weird after she told me she’s Peggy’s great-grandniece 

Sam wanted to tell Steve that he would’ve kept sleeping with Sharon and forget about Mia if he were him but decided not to. Captain America wouldn’t listen anyways

-Fine- Sam said, raising his hands in a sign of surrender- Don't get us killed, or I'll kill you. I'd like to have a nice dinner at that Trattoria on the corner, and I need to be able to breathe for that

-You got it- Steve said smiling and left the room - Be nice and order me dinner, please – he added on his way out

-As if you were coming back tonight - Sam said once the door was closed. He didn’t know Stark’s daughter, but something told him Steve would spend the whole night “talking to her”


	2. I came to see a friend

As if you were coming back tonight - Sam said once the door was closed. He didn't know Stark's daughter, but something told him Steve would spend the whole night "talking to her."

Steve walked out of the hotel to a pleasant cool breeze. It was a lovely evening. His way to Amelia's complex was paved with small cafes where he could see couples enjoying each other's company with a drink and maybe some pastries.

When was the last time he was able to do that with his “someone special”? It had probably been a while already.

He was two to three blocks away from downtown; now and then, Steve saw groups of tourists walking in the opposite direction. It made sense; she lived close enough to all the city's vibrant energy (she was only twenty-five years old after all), but far enough to enjoy a quiet suburban life.

When he was a block away from her building, Steve saw a dance academy. He would bet all the money he had from the Captain America movies back in the forties she was enrolled there.

Rogers stopped at the corner before the apartment complex; there was a small flower stand.

-Should I get her flowers? – He thought – No, that would be too awkward. We haven't talked in years, and she has a boyfriend. Besides, I do NOT have feelings for her.

He finally reached the street “Via della Pelliccia," looking down the road, Captain Rogers noticed that every window was decorated with flowers and every other porch had a chair or two outside; some of them occupied by senior citizens chatting pleasantly. He smiled, they were younger than him, but he called them senior citizens in his head anyways.

The building in front of him was covered with red brick, and the windows were decorated with white accents. Each apartment had a small balcony. Rogers immediately knew which one was Amelia's. A little cherry tree was decorating it. The cherry blossoms were her favorite flowers; somehow, he managed to get a bouquet of those flowers for her medical school graduation (things are easier when you are Captain America).

Up in her apartment, Amelia Stark watch in horror the news about the attack in Vienna. How could someone be so full of hate to do such a thing? She didn't want to believe the perpetrator was Steve's friend. Rogers had said that Bucky died back in 1945.

-Is it possible? – She wondered. Amelia remembered very clearly when Steve told her that Hydra experimented on Barnes. Maybe, he was a man out of time as well.

Anxiety flooded her body, and if this were truly James Buchanan Barnes, Steve would do everything in his power to protect him, which include starting a civil war with her father, break the Accords and the Avengers in the process. She could foresee all that happening very quickly.

She really hoped Rogers would stay out of it. The last thing Amelia wanted was for her father or Steve to get hurt if worse comes to worst.

After a little hesitation, Stark grabbed her cellphone and dialed Steve's number. Technically, she didn't have it; when they broke up, she deleted it (so she wouldn't call him drunk, as Johnny Storm, one of her best friends from childhood, said). The truth was that the little mind of Amelia's was particularly smart, so she remembered it by memory.

She hung up right after, not even sure if Steve would get a notification for a missed call. It would be better if he didn't; she still had feelings for Rogers. Those feelings were very well buried in the bottom of her heart, and she didn't need to do anything to bring them back up.

At the entrance of the building, the tall, blonde, and handsome man was smiling like an idiot looking at his phone. He had a missed phone call from Amelia. On the contrary to Amelia, Steve never deleted the phone number. Sharon once got jealous after seeing it.

"To begging with, she shouldn't have been checking your phone," Natasha told him when Steve told her what happened. "Also, your last text to her was on her birthday…ten months ago" Steve wanted to ask how she knew that but decided not to.

Rogers and Romanoff had an on and off relationship that consisted of keeping each other company while they were single. Deep down, both knew they were more than friends with benefit, but none of them was ready to let go of the third person (Amelia and Bruce). There were times when they felt like they were falling-in-love, but that feeling never happened at the same time on both of them, and it never lasted more than a few weeks on both of them.

"-It's called infatuation- Tony told him once."

To be honest, Steve could see him falling-in-love with Nat, for real. However, he couldn't see himself having the level of connection with Amelia and he had. He couldn't see himself marrying Nat and adopting kids with her. Maybe in a different life where he and Nat meet first, she would've been the love of his life.

-Did she see me coming? -He thought, still looking at his cellphone, but it was unlikely. He was wearing a hat, and her balcony was closed when he passed by. – Did she want to talk to me?

Back in her apartment, Amelia was lying on the faux leather couch with her dog on her lap. She resolved to turn off the news and watch her favorite rom-com, "Thirteen going thirty." The pizza was on her way, and she had white wine chilling in the fridge.

A bittersweet memory hit her. She watched that movie with Steve tons of times. "That Mark Ruffalo guy looks like Bruce," he used to say. A treacherous tear fell down her cheek while she reached out for a stuffed animal on the ottoman. Steve won it for her in a fair game.

"Come on- He had said at that time- Let me take you to a 40s style date" She totally loved it, mostly because Steve felt home that day.

Standing at the other side of the door, Steve could hear the dialogues of the movie. He smiled and shook his head. He stood there, trying to decide if he should knock or not. Maybe, Sam was right, and this was a stupid idea.

-Just grow a pair and knock – He reprimanded himself – You just flew all the way from London for this.

What if her boyfriend was there? That be awkward – he thought – Well, I could only ask her about the Accords. She’ll have both sides of the story, so her opinion would be neutral.

The thought of a man being with her at the other side of the door made his blood boil in jealousy. He took a deep breath and tried to let it go.

-She has a boyfriend, and you and Natasha have whatever it is that we have – he told himself. At times, he would feel guilty for loving Amelia while sleeping with Natasha, but then the later one would say Bruce's name while sleeping, and the guilt would go away.

That is how Rogers and Romanoff knew they weren’t in-love (yet, as Sam pointed out once). Steve didn’t feel jealous at all every time he would hear her saying his name.

-What if Amelia was busy? With him…- He thought, and the idea of Mia in bed with someone else made him nauseous. "I'm sorry, buddy. She's not yours to love anymore," he remembered Tony saying once. Rogers knew he was right, but it didn't prevent him from being jealous- The TV is on; if he is here, they are just watching tv.

-Right, because you turned off the TV before every single time you took her to your bed – That annoying voice in his head told him.

He knocked on the door and felt like his heart was having a couple of heart attacks per second while he waited.

The door opened, revealing a girl that would visit Steve on his best dream, those that would make him call her name in his sleep. She looked at him with her mouth slightly open in shock. They looked at each other for a few seconds, but Steve felt like it was an eternity.

-I guess you're not my pizza guy. Are you? -She asked with a warm smile. Steve's stomach filled with butterflies, and the tension he was feeling went away. Her smile was his weakness. Steve noticed that Amelia was terribly nervous; seeing him probably made old feelings come right out of where she hid them.

-Sorry, no- Steve smiled back at her, leaning against the doorframe. She couldn’t help but admired his body for a second. Was he wearing that outfit on purpose? She totally loved when he had jeans and a nice shirt with the sleeve role up, and a few unbutton buttons at the top. Wait a minute, did she know that cologne?. It was her favorite.

-So, Captain America is still trying to impress me? – she thought to herself after noticing that on top of everything, he had a five o’clock shadow (which would turn her on instantly). She was grateful that the hair a makeup she did for work was still good enough, and she was sure the off-shoulder shirt and (very short) shorts didn’t go unnoticed.

-So, is it that bad? - she asked him to try to cool her thoughts. She gestured for him to come in. That comment hurt Steve, but he knew she was right. He would only visit her if the things were so bad, he didn’t know what to do.

-Maybe, I just came to visit a friend – Steve teased her.

-A friend that lives on the other side of the ocean and you haven't talk to in years – She teased him back, sticking her tongue at him. He just shook his head, smiling.

Being there with her made him feel at home. He looked around the apartment, and he recognized a few things. Several of the presents he gave her were still there. He saw a photo from her graduation on the coffee table; she was in the middle and Tony and Steve on each of her sides. He didn't feel out of place. He felt like he still belonged to Amelia's life.

-Why did I break up with her?" He questioned himself - I've been here two minutes, and I already want to marry her." A sad veil covered his eyes, thinking about the engagement ring back in his apartment.

They met in 2012, almost a year after he woke up from the ice. Tony and he remained friends after The Battle of New York (this doesn’t mean that they weren’t arguing all the time anyway); hence the first one invited him over for a "simple" get together at his place (200 people were invited) that day he met Amelia. The connection was instantaneous, but both held back to respect Tony.

Ironman had to tell Steve in a very blunt way that he could date his daughter “Are you planning to ask her out this century? Or I need to see her dating another jerk until you get the guts to do so” It took Steve three weeks to get the courage to ask (he really didn’t want to jeopardize his friendship with Tony and Amelia), and when he finally did Amelia took a whole twenty-four-hour to answer (She waited to ask her father about it "Well, I'd rather have you be a num, BUT Rogers is a decently good guy…so go ahead. I want you home at 7 pm, and I don't care you don't live with me anymore" That was Tony’s answer.

Amelia was 22 years old at that time, and she was in her last year of medical school at that time. Being a Stark, she graduated from high school and pre-med at a very young age. Two years later, they were living together in Washington, where she was doing her residency in Internal Medicine, and he was working for SHIELD. Rogers was planning to propose next year (2015), but when he took down Hydra/SHIELD, her contact information got liked on the internet, and a faction of Hydra tried to kidnap her to take revenge.

Luckily, she was with Tony and Rhodes (Steve made her go back home before going on that mission), so nothing happened to her. After this, he decided to break up with her. Rogers couldn't afford to have her hurt because of him.

She understood, but that didn’t make it any less painful. Two years had passed, and now in 2016, he just showed up on her door again, feeling like a teenager.

-Are you ok? - Amelia asked, putting a hand on his forearm. This gave him chills but brought him back to reality.

-Yeah. I’m sorry- Steve said quickly- jet lag. 

-Lier- Mia said, kissing his cheek and pulled his arm so they would sit on the couch. She had seen his this concerned just a few times before- What is going on, Steve? 

Steve explained the whole situation. The accords, Bucky, the growing tension between him and Tony. She knew her father was extremely mad at Steve.

She listened quietly. She asked a few questions every now and then to fully understand the situation better.

-Steve- she said, putting her hand over his which was resting on his knee - you are a good man, but you too make mistakes. The accords are a way to reduce them. They are a break for your mind. You wouldn't need to decide what is the right next thing to do. Also, the Accords can be amended. Dad already has the lawyers working on them so Wanda can be in America safely.

Rogers nodded, but he stayed quiet for a few minutes. Slowly, he moved his hand from under Amelia’s hand and grabbed hers.

-Shield was infiltrated by Hydra. Hydra had access to all my personal life. I almost lose you because of that- he whispered with his eyes fixed on the floor. Amelia knew this had something to do with his hesitance to sign the Accords. He wasn't the same man since he felt into the Potomac.

-Sweety, you didn't lose me. You know the only way I'll be out of your life is if you ask me to - She said as gently as she could. It still hurt that he broke up with her after being released from the hospital -I know it hurts you, but you have to let go, Steve.

-You know why I did it – Rogers whispered very softly. His heart shrank when she referred to them breaking up.

-I know, Steve- Amelia squeezed his hand – You know I do. You won't be young forever, neither dad nor Professor Banner or Mr. Barton or Agent Romanoff. At some point, someone will have to take over the Avengers. It'd be safer for everyone if that decision is taken carefully by all these countries.

-I'm not young - Steve said softly with half a smile, making Amelia laugh. He felt better every time she laughed.

-Please, tell me your skincare routine. I want to look like you at your age – She joked, taking a closer look at his face.

Steve laughed with her. - Am I falling in love even more with her? – he wondered.

They laughed after a few minutes; both needed to release the stress of the week.

-Steve- Stark finally said when she was able to stop laughing after a pause - Why are you really here? 

-What do you mean? - he asked, getting nervous. Amelia's green eyes were piercing his.

-You know the Accords are the best option. You are a smart man, and your moral compass is usually very sharp. You’re just scared about the SHIELD/Hydra situation repeating itself- Amelia told him in the best Stark bluntness she could- Why are you really here?

Steve sighed. She was very good at reading him. Rogers supposed that happens after you spend so much time with the same person.

-I’m here to see a friend – Captain repeated himself. Amelia rolled her eyes a little bit – I’m going to Bucharest tomorrow. – he added when he noticed her annoyance.

-Barnes is there – Stark didn’t ask, she made a statement -Are you trying to bring him in?

How did she know he was there? It wasn’t on the news.

-My dad…- She explained - He figured it out a few days ago, I don’t know who he hacked – She added smiling before Steve could ask her- He’s furious at you, so he didn’t want to call you. However, he said he would understand if I “accidentally” tell you IF I happen to see you.

How in heaven Tony knew he would go see Mia? I mean, Steve knew The Starks were smart (From Howard to Amelia), but this was too much.

-He knows you, Steve, and he cares about you – Amelia said, guessing his thoughts – Steve, Bucharest is a little far from Rome – she added, smiling. He smiled too

-All right, fine – Steve said laughing – I wanted to eat good Italian food, and you happened to be on my way.

-I knew it! – She laughed with him.

-I don’t know how to bring him, Mia – Steve said after a moment of silence – Even if I can make him snap out of it, they have orders to shoot on sight.

-What scares me the most, Steve- Amelia told him – it’s the fact that no matter what happens, you are going to get…hurt.

-I know – Steve replied, grabbing her hand again.

-So, you are here to say goodbye, just in case? – Amelia said more to herself than to Steve

-I guess so – Rogers agreed

The room was in silence. Amelia had a million thoughts spinning around her mind. How many more times would he break her heart? How many more times will she see him almost die? When will she be able to stop loving him and hence don't care anymore about what he does?

She took some deep breath, trying to keep her tears at bay. With his free hand, Steve cupped her right cheek.

-I'm sorry – He said, full of regret. Steve was almost 100% sure what her thoughts were. She shook her head

-Promise me, Steve – She whispered – Please, promise me you’ll be careful.

Rogers opened his mouth several times, trying to find the right words, but he couldn't. He just nodded. 

Before he could answer, the door knocked, announcing that dinner was here. Both jumped on their chairs and then laughed.

-You’re staying for dinner - She said – I got apple pie for dessert.

-Did you bake it? - Steve asked, blushing a little. Her apple pie was almost like his mother.

-Yep- she said. 


	3. Nothing has changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains a sexual encounter

Chapter three

_-You're staying for dinner - She said – I got apple pie for dessert._

_-Did you bake it? - Steve asked, blushing a little. Her apple pie was almost like his mother._

_-Yep- she said._

The conversation flowed smoothly. It seemed like the pair saw each other the day before and not two years ago. They talk about baseball, which book they were reading, how life was going in Italy/America, and work, although Amelia knew already about how work was going for Steve thanks to the news.

They both were dying to ask the other about their relationship but decided not to. Neither Amelia nor Steve wanted to create an awkward moment.

Steve’s phone went off in the middle of a story about Mia’s job. 

_\- “girlfriend?” -_ She asked him, lifting one eyebrow. A playful smile formed on her lips. In reality, she was grateful for the opportunity to ask him without being obvious.

_\- “Worse, Sam,"_ \- Steve said, smiling and answer the phone while Mia gestured that it was OK to take the call. He listened carefully to what the person on the other side of the line was saying- _“whatever makes you happy, pal”_ -

Rogers hung up the phone shaking his head; he let scaped a little chuckle and said – _"Incorrigible."_

_\- “Bailing on you for a girl?”-_ Mia guessed, laughing. She barely knew Wilson, but he struck her as a women’s man. There was a time when Steve and Tony had to “saved him” from Thor. Jane Foster, Amelia’s best friend, went with her to an Avenger Party and Sam tried to ask her out. Let's just say Thor wasn't very fond of the idea

_\- “As usual,"-_ Steve laughed

_\- “I like him for Jane, though,"_ – Amelia commented, taking a sip of wine.

_\- “I know you do, Thor, on the other hand, might disagree,"_ – Steve responded, grabbing his beer _– “I’m too old to go around breaking up fights."_

_\- “But you don’t mind starting them”_ – Stark pointed out and almost immediately regrated it – _"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."_

_\- "No, it wasn't,"_ -Steve said, shaking his head – _"I've been acting like a selfish jerk," –_ he continued saying and grabbed her hand – _"I've always liked that you call me out when I'm wrong. I never felt like you were holding back because I'm Capitan America. You are the only girl that always saw me as just Steve Rogers."_

They remained in silence for a moment; that last sentence, "as just Steve Rogers," was the thing that started Steve's love for her. She loved him for who he was, not for the uniform. The older man was sure Stark would have loved his pre-serum version as much as his present self.

_\- "I'm sure Sharon and Natasha called you out all the time,"_ – Amelia finally said, smiling. Steve was still holding her hand– _"Especially Nat."_

_\- “Yeah, she’s bossy”_ – Rogers said laughing _– “mmm… Sharon…Honestly, she liked Captain America more than the old and boring Steve Rogers. It's been over for months…. It got too weird when she told me Peggy was her aunt."_

_\- “Good,"_ \- Stark said, sipping her wine with a smile still holding hands with Steve – _“I never liked her for you."_

\- _“You don’t like any of the girls I date,"_ \- Steve teased her, squeezing her hand a little

_\- “That’s not true!”-_ Amelia defended herself _\- “The waiter you dated before me...Marian? She is so sweet, and I guess I don't mind Romanoff that much."_

_\- “Marian, yes”_ \- Steve agreed with the first part. Marian was a nice lady. They met in a cafe he used to go to right after coming out of the ice. She helped him learn a lot about the modern times- _“You know I’m not dating Natasha, we had…something, it was great, but we never fell in love with each other at the same time."_

Amelia nodded, unsure about what to say. Steve had just told her he did fell in-love with Natasha at some point. Who wouldn’t? She was perfect. A wave of jealousy embraced her.

_\- “What about you? I’ve heard Tony using the word “idiot” even when I’m not around, which probably means you are dating someone,"_ – Rogers said, bringing her back to reality

Amelia laughed. Her father would never like any of her boyfriends. Steve was the closest one to be “accepted."

_\- “I’m single,"-_ she said- _"We have gone on a few dates, but we aren't official or exclusive."_

_\- “Do I know him?”_ – Steve asked, feeling uneasy

_\- “mmm, I don't know, maybe his grandfather?"_ – Amelia said – _“His name is James Bradley."_

_\- “You bet I knew him; he was a physician at the SSR_ ,"- Steve agreed, still feeling uneasy. Something buried in his memory told him she shouldn’t trust that guy- _"I don't like him for you."_

_\- "I'll go make coffee,"_ – Amelia said, laughing.

She made a pot of coffee and reached out for the coffee mugs.

_\- “Let me help you,"-_ Steve said, standing from his seat when he saw Mia on tippy toes trying to reach the second mug

\- _“Thank you,"-_ she said, blushing when she felt Steve's chest on her back. The smell of his cologne blurred her judgment.

\- _“Any time," -_ he said, feeling nervous too. It has been two years since they were this close. Steve wanted to kiss her so badly. She looked so delicate, trapped between his body and the kitchen counter.

_\- “I should leave before I kiss her,"-_ He thought, knowing that he wanted to hold her tight and kiss her more and more every second. The little blush on her cheeks made her look even more adorable than usual – _“For the sake of God, why am I acting like a teenager?”_

_"Because you love her, you idiot,"_ Rogers remembered Tony’s words.

_\- “Should we...mmm… sit on the couch?”_ \- Mia asked him, avoiding his eyes.

Captain noticed she was nervous too _. "At least I'm not the only one,"_ He thought.

_\- “Yeah, but you're 72 years older than her. Keep it together, Rogers" -_ The voice in his head scolded Steve

_\- “That Mark Ruffalo guy does look like Bruce,"-_ The man said, trying to lighten the mood. He took a bite of the pie – _“Oh God, this is so good!”_

_\- “I’m glad you like it_ ” - she smiled – _“We don’t need to watch 13 going 30. I think I've tortured you enough with it."_

_\- “I like the movie,"_ \- Steve said. It was true, after watching it so many times, he became fond of it. Amelia gave him a huge smile. Her smile was Roger’ favorite part of the movie.

By the end of the movie, both were falling asleep. Instinctively Mia cuddled next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, resting his head on hers.

_\- “Steve,"-_ She mumbled, half-sleep.

_\- “Mmm,"-_ he said, also very sleepy.

_\- “I’ve missed you,"-_ she whispered before cuddling in his chest and falling asleep there. Steve wondered if she would remember this conversation next morning.

_\- “I’ve missed you too, Mia. I don't know how to say goodbye to you”-_ Rogers pressed his lips against her forehead _\- “It just hurts too much."_

With those last words, Steve fell asleep too, feeling safe at home for the first time in months.

Around 11 pm a door was slammed in the upper floor, waking Steve up with a slight jump. He felt someone sleeping on his chest and looked down. Immediately he recognized that blonde hair spread on the woman’s back.

He remembered where he was. Somehow, he and Amelia were now lying on the couch. Her head was resting on his chest, and her right leg was hugging his hip. His arms were around her holding her thigh. Rogers couldn't remember how they went from sitting next to each other to this, but he liked it.

_\- “Steve,"-_ the thin woman who was sleeping on his chest mumbled. Probably he woke her up when he was startled _– “are you OK?”_

_\- “yeah,"-_ he said, kissing her forehead _– “I’m sorry I woke you up."_

\- “ _it's OK,"-_ she said, lifting her head to look him in the eyes – _“nightmare?”-_ she asked 

_\- “No, babe,"_ \- he said without thinking; he looked down to meet her eyes. Steve wanted to tell her that he rarely had nightmares when he sleeps with her but decided not to _\- “I just heard a noise."_

_\- “super-soldier ears,"-_ she said, smiling. Neither of them realized how close their lips were. They could almost touch

_\- “They come handy sometimes," -_ Steve replied, noticing that his body was moving towards Mia's even more, and she wasn’t pulling back.

He wouldn’t be able to resist it any longer. Rogers needed to kiss her. His body needed her. What should he do? Kiss her? Leave in the middle of the night? Amelia didn't move an inch. Did she have the same doubts? Should she kiss Steve?

Rogers couldn't resist it any longer; the blood was fleeing his brain quickly. 

_\- “How is she so perfect”_ – Steve questioned in his mind – _"Why is she so close to me? Does she want this as much as I do?"_

He gave up and decided to take his chances. Cupping Mia's face with his left hand and keeping the right one on her waist, he barely touched her lips with his, letting her decide what would happen next.

She closed her eyes at the contact of his lips and responded, giving him a couple of soft kisses. Steve now was sure she wanted it as much as he did. Cap drew the shape of her lips with his tongue until she separated them, letting him in. He made his way into her mouth, and their tongues started to dance with each other slowly. Mia sighed in his mouth, making him harder than he already was.

Steve didn’t need to open his eyes to know that she blushed after that. The soft kiss turned into a more passionate one. Steve grabbed one of her legs and pulled it around his hips, so she'll be sitting on him. Amelia didn't complain. Instead, she started to move her hips against him while unbuttoning his shirt.

Eventually, the air was a necessity, and they broke the kiss gasping. Steve and Mia rested their foreheads together, and they smile. The first honest smile both had in weeks.

_\- “God, I've missed you so much,"-_ Steve said, closing his eyes and kissing her again.

_\- “I’ve missed you too,"-_ Mia said, kissing him back. They continue for a few minutes, then Steve pulled back and cupped her face with his left hand. Amelia pressed her cheek against his hand.

_\- “Are you sure about this”-_ Steve asked softly. He wanted her to say yes, but Rogers didn't want to push her into something. She was dating someone else. Maybe this would make her uncomfortable.

Both remained in silence for a second. Amelia had a sweet smile on her face. 

_\- "I'm not 21 years old anymore, Steve,"_ – She finally said, referring to their first time. Amelia had never slept with anyone before; hence Captain had been extra gentle and patient with her. Rogers smiled at the memory of that night – _“I want you."_

It was everything he needed to hear. Steve pulled her back to his chest and kissed her as if his life depended on it. Making her wrap her legs around his body, Rogers sat up, allowing Amelia to get rid of his shirt.

America's golden boy had his eyes closed, but he could find his way to her neck. Steve traced a line of kisses, licks, and soft bites from her jaw to her clavicle. Amelia was still wearing her blouse, stopping him from continuing down to her breast.

Soft moans escaped her mouth with every kiss, and chills ran up and down her spine. Her center was dripping wet, and her skin was flushed.

Rogers got rid of her top and contemplated her breast. She was wearing a black balconette bra, his favorite style. He continued kissing her skin down to the fabric; with one hand, he pulled the soft lace down, revealing her nipple. Gently he bit it and lick it.

_\- "Oh God, Steve,"_ – She mumbled, tangling her fingers in his hair. Rogers smiled. He loved seeing her like this. After being satisfied, Steve kissed her lips and got rid of her bra altogether.

Amelia felt comfortable being naked from the waist up in front of him. The two years they spent apart had changed nothing.

- _"Let's go to my room,"_ – Amelia said, biting his lip softly – _“I need you inside me."_

He complied without hesitation.

_\- “I've dreamed of you saying those same words,"-_ He whispered in her ear while standing up. Amelia had her legs wrapped around him while he walked to the room. Her back rested against the hallway wall because Steve couldn’t resist not kissing her

Carefully, he laid her body on the bed, covering it with his. They continued kissing while Amelia got rid of his jeans and underwear. Steve started to move down, kissing her neck, between her breast and abdomen. He traced circles with her fingertips on her skin, making her sigh.

_\- "You have too many clothes on,"_ -He whispered against her skin when he reached her shorts. He got rid of them quickly.

He placed one hand on the back of her thigh to hold her while he kissed the inner part making her shiver with each kiss. He knew she always gets a little nervous right before doing "it."

He grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers before rubbing her nose gently against her center, and kissed her over her completely wet underwear.

He looked up and met her eyes with a smile while getting rid of the last piece of clothing she had on. She blushed a little more but smiled back at him.

Steve looked down and kissed her other thigh. Slowly he started to lick her center borders, and she opened her legs a little more like a reflex.

He then focused on her clitoris, drawing small circles on it with his tongue. Steve felt how she moved her hips in response. He licked her faster and faster, making her moan. Rogers sucked, kissed, and licked her as much as he could; when he felt the orgasm was close, Steve slid two fingers in her and pressed her G point at a steady rhythm, licking her even faster.

Steve held her hips down while her back arched, and she grabbed tightly the comforted, letting a loud moan escaped her throat. She came in his mouth and he licked every drop she offered him.

_\- “I love you,"-_ He whispered, kissing her abdomen again, moving back to her lips- _“You're just too perfect to be real,"-_ He added when her eyes were at the same level. Amelia blushed again; she was trying to catch her breath

_\- “I love you too,"-_ She said, licking the rest of her scent from his chin while one hand moved up and down his erection. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the crook of her neck, biting her shoulder softly

_\- “I want you,"-_ he groaned with a voice deeper than usual, looking her in the eyes. Amelia knew he was asking for permission. Steve was too much of a gentleman to take her without asking first. Rogers just needed to move a few inches to be inside her. His erection was painfully hard, and a little drop formed on the tip proving how turned on he was.

_\- “Then take me,"-_ She whispered, with legs wide open for him. Steve grabbed her from her waist and thrust his hip against her a little rougher than he expected, filling her. She grimaced in discomfort

_\- "I'm sorry,"-_ He said, looking her in the eyes worried, she smiled in response

_\- "No worries, it has been a while. I need a second to get used to it,"_ – Mia said, cupping his cheek. Steve smiled when he heard she hasn't been with anyone in a while _– “Stop smiling, Rogers”_ – she added, laughing

_\- "Sorry,"-_ He said, laughing too, and he started to go in and out of her slowly. One hand was holding his weight, and the other was grabbing her hip firmly, making her giggle.

He hadn't changed. He was always dominant in bed (and out of it, to be honest). Steve looked at her and smiled. He knew what she was thinking.

Once her hips moved rhythmically with his, he thrust faster and harder, making her close her eyes in pleasure. Her nails scratched his back, and she kissed and bit his neck, leaving marks on his skin.

Steve felt how her body was contracting around his member, she was close, and so he was. Effortlessly, he stood on his knees, pulling her hips up without getting out of her. Her back was on the bed and her legs wrapped around his waist. Mia was moving her hips against his at the same time.

_\- "Touch yourself,"-_ he ordered, enjoying the view. Amelia's eyes were closed, and her lips were slightly apart. Beads of sweat covered her body, and her nipples were hard. He could see the marks he's left on her skin. Steve grabbed one of her breast and started to play with the nipple, making her moan even more.

Amelia didn't argue. She licked two fingers and moved her hand down to her clitoris, playing with it. Both were so closed; he felt her body tighter and tighter around him. The pleasure was blurring his mind. He wouldn't last much longer.

The loud moan that scaped Amelia's lips was the last push he needed to come. He grabbed her hips firmly with both hands and thrust three more times real hard, closing his eyes and letting a deep groan escaped his lips too.

They remain in the same position for a few seconds, trying to catch his breath. Carefully, he got out of the woman and laid next to her, pulling her to his chest. Amelia gave him a soft kiss on the chest and rested her head there.

_\- "I love you,"_ – Steve said again, playing with her hair.

_\- "I love you too,"_ – She mumbled.

Steve pulled the blanket over their bodies and hugged her tightly against his body before falling asleep.


End file.
